dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi
|race = Jaco's Race |birthplace = Jaco's planet |birthday = |age = 20''Jaco the Galactic Patrolman'' Character Profiles |gender = Male |height = 148 cm (4' 10¼") |weight = Unknown |boodtype = |affiliation = Galactic Patrol |previous affiliation = |occupation = Galactic Patrolman |previous occupation = |partner = None |previous partner = |headquarters = Galactic Patrol Headquarters |manga debut = Chapter -11 |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F' |family = *Girlfriend |techniques = |tools =* Extinction Bomb *Blaster Gun *Galactic Receivers }} , often shortened to simply is a member of the Galactic Patrol, and thus a Galactic Patrolman under the employ of the Galactic King. He debuted in Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, a prequel to the Dragon Ball series. Background Jaco's past before his introduction into the series remains largely unknown. Jaco spent four hours downloading all of the languages in the universe into his brain, but regrettably skipped engineering lessons. Sometime after becoming a Galactic Patrolman, Jaco used the Extinction Bomb on another planet by accident, wiping out the inhabitants and receiving a scolding from his superiors in the organization.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 2 pp. 1-2 Shortly after the destruction of Planet Vegeta, an Attack Ball containing an infant Saiyan was launched towards the planet Earth. The Galactic King called for Jaco to handle the situation, as Earth was an immature planet. If Jaco was to make a mistake on the mission to Earth, it would be of no real loss. Jaco was sent to Earth with the instructions deal with the impending arrival of the Saiyan child, which even his skills should have been enough for. Jaco, having on recon on the planet before making the journey, asked permission to exterminate humanity if he believed they were not worthy of being saved. His superiors informed him he could, so long as he performed a thorough investigation beforehand. Jaco then departed for Earth, pleased to have received confirmation to annihilate a species.Dragon Ball Minus pp. 15-16 Jaco's trip to Earth, however, was less than pleasant. Upon entering the Solar System, and arriving within proximity of Earth's Moon, Jaco crashed into the satellite, and is hurtled towards Earth. His ship crashed into the sea, off the coast of a small island. Finding himself chased by a large Monster Shark, Jaco quickly swam to shore, outswimming the beast and hoisting his craft onto dry land. He encountered Omori, the resident of the island, and quickly inquired who the man was. Omori, however, wanted to ask the same thing, and Jaco came to the realization that he was an Earthling. Upon being asked whether he was foreign, Jaco replied it should be obvious that he was, in fact, an alien. Jaco explained further that he was not just any alien, but an elite member of the Galactic Patrol. To Jaco's luck, Omori agreed to fix the machine, on the condition that the alien left the moment he succeeded in repairing in, as Omori preferred solitude to company. Omori invited Jaco to stay the night, and he would check on the spacecraft in the morning. While seeing the lifestyle of Earthlings as primitive, Jaco accepted. Jaco, after Omori was curious to know how Jaco knew so much about Earth, explained that the Galactic Patrol has sent scout robots to watch the planet since ancient times, disguised as insects. As the night presses on, Omori turns the conversation to time machines. Jaco is quick to inform him that, due to the danger of controlling time, the very act is forbidden by galactic law. As they both sleep, Jaco awakens fairly early, and goes for a swim. In the ocean, he meets the gargantuan Monster Shark Omori spoke of, and quickly killed the beast with a single blow to the head. When Omori awakens, Jaco is watching the television, and tells Omori that he only needed to sleep for half an hour. Additionally, he killed the Monster Shark, something Omori expresses doubt for until Jaco reveals it to be true. With Omori now in Jaco's debt, its time for him to fix his ship. On the way, the two discuss the popular idol who would go into space without any training for the sake of earning funds. The talk then turns to the remains of Omori's laboratory. Omori explains to Jaco that he was originally trying to make a time machine for the government, and the accident in the creation of the device killed many people, including his wife. Despite the tragic information revealed to him, Jaco was more interested in the Time Machine that Omori claimed to have been making, as he realized that this is why Omori was so curious about the device that previous night. Omori decides it was all for the best, as the government would most likely have misused the technology anyway, and Earth simply has too many untrustworthy people. After Omori states he is unsure whether or not he can actually fix the spaceship, Jaco expresses his disappointment in humanity. The alien informs Omori that he originally came to Earth with the intention to save humanity from the fearsome alien aboard the projectile that was launched at their planet. In response to Omori's displeasure with humanities flaws — greed, jealousy, violence, and the like — Jaco offers to use the Extinction Bomb to unleash a virus that would wipe out only the humans. Omori, however, had not expected something so drastic, and pleaded with Jaco to avoid using the bomb. Jaco decided to observe the humans for a little longer before activating it, and that he still needed to wait until Omori repaired his ship.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1 When asked if he's ever activated the Extinction Bomb before, Jaco explained he did, and he was heavily scolded. Jaco moves his spaceship underneath a tin metal roof, and Omori begins to investigate it. Before Omori can truly begin investigating the machine, Jaco notices a new arrival on the ocean's horizon — four Earthlings on a boat. Jaco quickly takes to a cliffside, presumably to get a better view. The visitors are members of the government who have arrived to tell Omori he's being evicted from the island. Upon their departure, Jaco descends again, having heard the entire conversation. While he isn't concerned about Omori — he only hopes a week will be long enough for Omori to fix his ship — Jaco does dislike the attitude of the government agents, throwing a rock at their ship that eventually sinks it. While he was on the cliff, Jaco saw a strange machine hidden in the woods. While Omori tried to pass it off as a fuel tank, Jaco immediately deduced that it was Omori's time machine, and that Omori had been working on it ever since the accident. He was quick to warn Omori that any completion of the device would result in his expulsion from planet Earth, due to the severity of the crime. When Omori revealed that it only speeds up the perception of time around an individual, Jaco was uncertain as to whether or not this was illegal. Regardless, Jaco decided to let Omori off the hook so he could repair his ship.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 2 Personality Appearance Jaco's appearance is nearly stereotypical alien. He is short in stature, possessed of purple skin, with the exception of his face, which is a light blue. His eyes are bulbous and yellow, far larger than eyes seen on most species in the universe. For ears, he has circular nodes on the side of his head. Jaco doesn't wear much in the way of clothing, with the exception of a white vest, emblazoned with the Galactic Patrol logo, white gloves, boots, and a holster for his blaster. Jaco claims to be only the third shortest out of the Galactic Patrolmen. Abilities Part II Dragon Ball Super Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F' Trivia References Category:Male Category:Galactic Patrolman Category:Galactic Patrol Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who have never died